Haku Ryū o Tsuyakeshi
Haku Ryū o Tsuyakeshi Haku Ryu o Tsuyakeshi, or Ryu for short, is the zanpakuto of the all-powerful Captain Jade Ryodoji of the 5th Company. Appearance Ryu usually appears as a fairly tall man with longish white hair and silver-lavender eyes. Right below his eyes are spike like purple tattoos. His smile is blinding and his every step is lit with white flames. He wears a white opened jacket with two golden chains across his chest on his jacket. He also consists of wearing white boots and pants. Ryu sheaths his sword around his waist clipped to his belt. Whereas Sai, his hollow self, is the complete opposite of his appearance. Sai has black hair and red eyes with a black outline along his retinas. Unlike other hollows, besides Kairen and Ranjaku, have golden irises and black scleras. Sai sports horns on his head to prove his "dragon-like" attitude. Unlike Ryu, Sai sheaths his sword behind his rear tied to his lower waist with a white band revealing his inverted-colored zanpakuto of the hilt and guard. Each of them including Jade, have a ribbon hanging off of the edge of the hilt. Jade and Ryu's are white, while Sai's is black with a red outline. When appearing in their spirit forms, the too look like white and black dragons. Also, that appearance allows Jade and her comrades to call her hollow and zanpakuto to be like "Yin and Yang." When fused they appear as a man with shorter white hair and red eyes. They wear a red-lined black undershirt below a blue-lined and decorated white kimono that opens the right side of their chest and arm. Their second fuse looks like a man with white hair and stormy grey eyes. They have odd markings on the outer part of their arms and their chest with a torn shihakusho at their waist, along with black ripped jeans. They also consist of having small black wings behind their back, along with having wings they have Sai's black horns as well. Personality Ryu is a very complex person. He has a short temper yet never gets into any fights unless he is pulled into one. He is gentle and smart but can be violent and can have a bloodthirsty attitude. Like his master, Jade, he also has the ability to change his eye color at ease. His irises consist of colors such as green, grey, black, red, gold, blue, orange, and his normal color is lavender. Sai is mostly an open book. He has a major short temper, thus causing him to draw his sword every time someone would even touch or be in his presence. He is intelligent and violent, yet when he speaks there is a tone of a kind heart within him. His eyes only can change to Black and Gold, and back to red. Both enjoy eating roasted watermelon seeds and Mangoes. They are fairly athletic and love to do sports or anything related to physical activities. When manifested, both Ryu and Sai would walk around with Jade as though she would rather prefer to do her duty then stand around. They are both fidgety and cannot stand still without saying something, causing them to be very talkative. Like Jade, Ryu is a great artist and Sai, on the other hand, would prefer a "proper" illustration. They enjoy all genres of music and love to dance and singing. Ryu is a singer while Sai is a dancer. Plot (UNDER CONSTRUCTION)